This Changes Everything
by Alcandre
Summary: 5th Part of the Holiday Series. Once you fall in love, everything changes. And the more time you spend together, the more you learn about each other. And this is definitely true for Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Swan Queen Fluff
1. Chapter 1

So, after being a little hurt and upset Saturday after the mess at ComicCon, I finally finished this little chapter for the next part of the Holiday Series. I was in need of some fluff. And not just any fluff: SwanQueen fluff! Woot!

So, this is dedicated to all the SQ shippers out there! We are strong. We will prevail. Even if they stick Emma with Hook or Neal in the show, we will always have our little piece of heaven right here online! And to take from a wonderful fic titled "Adventures with Cora Mills" "Viva La Swan Queen!"

Thanks to Laura, as per usual. Duh!

I don't own Once Upon a Time…again, duh.

Also, this story isn't going to be like my past few in the Holiday Series. It will be snippets of Regina and Emma slowly getting to know different sides of each other. That happens in every relationship…and I think it's time for our girls.

* * *

She woke with a pounding headache. The kind that seemed to spread from behind her eyes, to her temples, then engulfs the back of her skull. She gave a soft groan and slowly opened her eyes. The morning light filtering through the bedroom seemed too harsh for her eyes and she quickly shut them again. Why did it feel like she had a hangover?

"Emma," a voice said from the bathroom. "Are you getting up today?"

Emma groaned and rolled over.

"Don't groan at me, Ms. Swan," Regina said, sticking her head out the bathroom door. "It's 7:30. If you want breakfast, you need to get up."

"Not hungry," Emma muttered into her pillow.

"Get up, Emma," Regina stated with a roll of her eyes. She left the bathroom, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Kay," Emma said hoarsely as she pulled herself out of bed. Regina grinned as the blonde shuffled into the bathroom, her blonde hair adorably ruffled.

"I'll get Henry up," Regina stated. Emma gave a quick wave as she closed the door.

The warm water beat down on Emma's lean body. And she just stood there. Her thighs hurt, her shoulders hurt, her back hurt…she just hurt. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

She wasn't sick often. But when she was, she was miserable. For most of her life she had to take care of herself when she was sick. So, she usually just sucked it up and kept doing her usual routine. And nothing was going to change today.

So, with a pounding head, aching body, and sore throat she dressed in the loosest jeans she could find, tennis shoes, and a sweatshirt. The way she was feeling, she just didn't care.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, each step making her head pound even more.

"Hey, Emma!" Henry said from the table. He was quickly eating his breakfast of waffles and eggs.

"Hey, kid," she said with a small grin, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Breakfast, Emma?" Regina said from the stove where she was fixing her own plate.

"I'm not hungry," she said after kissing the brunette's cheek. She reached into her lover's purse and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol she always kept there.

Regina watched her take the pills with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Emma shrugged. "Headache," she said simply. She gave her another kiss on the cheek before making her way to the front door. "Bye, kid," she said as she passed. "You two have a good day."

"Bye, Emma!" Henry said, barely pausing in his eating.

"Henry," Emma heard Regina said as she left. "Swallow first!"

* * *

The headache was still making her miserable. She had been at the Sheriff's office for about an hour and a half now and that Tylenol hadn't made a difference at all. And to top it off, she was nauseous as well as achy, cold, and irritable. But the nausea was at the forefront of her mind for the time being.

And that stupid ringing of the phone was not helping.

"Yes?" she said, forcing herself to be polite as she answered the office phone.

"That is no way to answer the phone, Ms. Swan."

If it hadn't been for the teasing Emma heard in Regina's voice, she would have snapped at her. Thankfully, she knew her lover well enough at this point.

"Next time, I'll answer with a sexy 'hello' for your benefit," Emma retorted, making her tone as light as possible.

"You still have a headache, don't you?" Regina asked.

"No."

"Yes, you do. And don't try to deny it again."

Emma huffed but couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed. "Fine. I still have a headache."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I grabbed a bear claw on the way in and ate it about thirty minutes ago."

"A bear claw? Really, Emma?"

"I wasn't hungry but knew I needed to eat something," Emma whined.

"So, you ate a bear claw."

"Sorry," Emma said sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm sick."

"You _think_ you're sick?" Regina asked incredulously.

Silence.

"Emma," Regina sighed. "Do you need to go home?"

"No."

"Emma Swan," this was said as if Emma was in trouble.

"No. I don't need to leave. I'll be fine."

"Sheriff Swan, seriously-"

"No, Madam Mayor," Emma said harshly. "I do not need to go home."

"You sound like a cranky child."

"I do not!" Emma argued. "And stop mothering me!"

"Fine," Regina said loudly. "Be miserable! See if I care!" And with that she hung up, exasperated with her lover.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Regina's cell phone rang. After seeing Emma's picture flash on the screen, the mayor almost didn't answer it. But remembering the blonde's admission to having a headache prompted Regina to finally slide the answer prompt.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Gina, I think I need to go home."

The weak, hoarse voice and sniffles coming through the phone startled Regina so much, she immediately stood up and started gathering her purse and keys. "I'll come and get you," she said quickly.

"No, don't do that," Emma said weakly. "I can drive home."

"No, I'm coming to get you."

"No-" An audible swallow came through the phone. "I can-" Silence. A deep breath was heard. "I can-" The phone sounded like it fell to the floor and loud retching could be heard.

Regina didn't hesitate, she was out of her office in no time, giving her secretary a quick explanation of "Emma's sick. I'm going home."

She entered the Sheriff's office in no time, her brown eyes searching frantically for the blonde. But she wasn't at her desk or anywhere it seemed. Then she heard a groan coming from the small bathroom. And the sight the greeted her made her heart stop.

Emma was curled on the floor on her side, her breath heavy and her face pale and sweaty.

"Oh, God, Emma," Regina breathed before kneeling at her lover's side.

"Gina," Emma muttered. "I threw up." Green eyes looked up into a worried face. "I don't feel good."

The vulnerability covering Emma's face broke Regina's heart. She softly ran a hand over Emma's hair and tried to comfort her as best she could. "I'll take you home. Can you stand?"

Emma gave a weak nod and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Emma, you're burning up!" Regina exclaimed after doing a cursory fever check. Emma just stared at her with glassy eyes. The mayor sighed and helped her lover up, watching with worry as Emma leaned heavily against the small sink.

"Are you still nauseous?"

Emma slowly shook her head.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts."

Regina gently put her arm around Emma's waist and started walking her out of the office. "I'll drive you home."

"Lucy."

"What?"

Emma swallowed. "Gotta call Lucy or Dad to cover for me."

Regina rolled her eyes but quickly pulled Lucy's name up on her phone. The tall raven-haired woman would be much easier to deal with than James.

* * *

"She'll be fine, Lucy," Regina helped Emma into the backseat of her car and walked around to the driver's side as she continued to update her lover's adopted mom on Emma's condition.

"I know she will," Lucy said over the phone. "Doesn't mean we can't worry. But we know you'll take good care of her." Some shuffling could be heard on her end as she threw on a coat and made her way out of their apartment. "I'll have Renee call you later today."

Regina nodded as she started her car. "Okay. I may need some help in dealing with a sick Savior. It may be more than I can handle."

Lucy chuckled. "And I can't give you any idea how she'll be. She wasn't sick in the time we had her. She had nightmares though. She had a lot of those." The last part was muttered, as if Lucy was just remembering that small fact.

Regina's stomach twisted at hearing that small tidbit about her lover. She didn't bother to add that the blonde still suffered from nightmares.

"If I can handle a sick little boy for 10 years, I think I can handle a stubborn 29 year old blonde."

"Who is still here," was mumbled from the back seat.

Regina smirked and just shook her head.

"Tell her we love her," Lucy said with a laugh. "And to get better."

"I will. And I'll talk to you later," Regina said. "Oh," she added as an afterthought. "Will you call her parents and tell them? They would take the news better from you."

"Still having trouble with the in-laws?"

"Just the usual," Regina answered. "At some point I'm bound to go all 'Evil Queen' on their daughter."

"And I may like it," came from the sick blonde.

Regina burst out laughing while Lucy just smirked.

"I'll let you go," Lucy said. "Take care of our girl."

As Regina hung up, Emma gave a huge, dramatic sigh. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. "Don't make me answer with a 'Drink your juice, Shelby'," she answered with a smirk.

Emma opened one eye to look at the brunette. "You know _Steel Magnolias_?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as she looked over the seat at her lover. "A movie about strong women? Of course. It's one of my favorites."

A dopey smile graced Emma's face. "You _are_ perfect," she whispered before closing her eyes again.

Regina gave a soft smile and started out of the car. "I know, Ms. Swan. And it's about time you knew that as well."

* * *

"Where is she now?"

Regina held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she stirred the soup on the stove.

"Upstairs in bed. I'm cooking her some soup."

Renee sighed into the phone. "You better keep an eye on her, Regina. If she's anything like Lucy, it will be a chore to keep her in bed. She is probably stubborn enough to try to sneak downstairs."

That made Regina pause. She quickly turned off the burner, moved the pot, and left the kitchen, still holding the phone. And sure enough, there was Emma, lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, curled into a ball and shivering.

"Emma Swan!" she scolded.

She heard Renee start laughing over the phone while Emma jerked awake.

"Gina?" the blonde muttered, her green eyes bloodshot and at half-mast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded. "You are supposed to be in bed."

Emma pouted. Actually pouted. "I wanted to be downstairs with you. I missed you."

Regina's eyes softened at her lover's face and shook her head. "Go lay on the sofa, Emma. I'll be in the kitchen for just a little longer."

"She came downstairs, didn't she?" Renee asked as Regina watched Emma shuffle to the sofa.

"Yes," was the exasperated answer.

"She did that as a child," Renee said with a smile. "When she was scared or even just woke up in the middle of the night, she would want to be around me or Lucy. And with her feeling bad, I'm sure that feeling is even worse."

Regina paused and watched as Emma curled up on the sofa, burying her head into the decorative pillow positioned there. Since they had gotten home, the blonde _had_ seemed a little clingy. But Regina hadn't thought much about it, intent on getting her to bed and trying to make her feel better. But what she may need more of was a little comfort.

"I've got to go, Renee," Regina said into the phone. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Take care."

Emma gave a start as her feet were suddenly shifted and placed into someone's lap. Cracking open her eyes, she was shocked to see her lover sitting at the other end of the sofa, a soft loving look in her eyes.

"Regina?" she asked softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, rubbing Emma's leg through her pajama pants.

"Bad," was the muttered reply. "Head hurts. Body hurts."

"Come here," Regina said, motioning.

Emma didn't hesitate. She slowly turned her body around so that her head was in her lover's lap. And she quickly fell asleep to soft fingers running through her hair.

And when Henry came home that afternoon, he was greeted with the cute sight of his birth mother asleep in his adoptive mother's lap, while the brunette slept with her head resting on the back of the sofa.

The picture he took of them was given a loving place on both women's desks at work.

Please Review! Pretty please! It would make my very painful sunburn feel better!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, I was absolutely blown away by the reviews I got for the first chapter! It was awesome. In fact, I went out with some friends right after I posted it and one of them finally asked why I kept getting so much mail. I just shrugged and said "Cause I have awesome readers!" I then had to explain what I meant. And I don't think they cared since we all had a few drinks in front of us and were giggling like schoolgirls and planning our costumes for DragonCon. But oh well.

Speaking of: I'm going to be at DragonCon next month in Atlanta! Who else will be there?! And if you are…awesome! I'm actually dressing up as Emma one day, red jacket and all. I even bought a sword for that costume. So excited!

Now, there is some violence and language in this chapter. So be warned. I'm continuing with the sick theme for now. Enjoy!

Also, I have had a few people ask for a drawing of Regina and Emma from the last chapter. The part where they are on the sofa. Since I can't draw to save my life (seriously, my stick figures have issues) I would love for one of you to draw it! Feel free! But if you do, I want to see it! And I'll post it on my profile for others to see it as well!

I don't own it.

* * *

The doorbell suddenly rang through the house followed by frantic knocking. Henry quickly dropped his afternoon snack on the kitchen counter and ran to the front door, not wanting the noise to wake his mothers.

When he opened the door, he gave a grin. "Hey, Grandma!" He said in a loud whisper.

Snow's eyes held a frantic edge to them but she managed a small smile for her grandson. "Hey, Henry." She looked past him. "Where's Emma?"

"On the sofa with Mom."

Snow started past Henry but was stopped.

"They're sleeping," He said, grabbing her wrist.

She kept her face neutral. "But James said that Emma was sick."

Henry's eyes widened. "I don't know anything about that. They were asleep when I got home."

This made Snow slightly uncomfortable. While she loved seeing her daughter so happy, she still had some reservations about her dating Regina. And not just dating, they were practically living together now. After years of not trusting Regina, it was hard to see her in a different light, even after months of her not doing a thing to warrant her distrust.

"Grandma, is Emma okay?" Henry asked softly.

Snow gave a small smile. "I'm sure she's fine, Henry. I just want to check on her." She entered the room and felt a number of emotions at seeing the position her daughter and Regina were in. Emma's head was in the brunette's lap while she was curled up on her side, her face flushed with fever. And Regina, to Snow's surprise, was also asleep, her head cushioned on the back of the sofa, one hand draped over Emma's stomach and the other resting in her thick blonde hair.

"Don't they look cute?" Henry whispered with a grin. "I got a picture on Mom's phone."

"May I have a copy?" Snow asked, surprising both herself and Henry.

Her grandson didn't miss a beat with the excited nod he gave.

"Henry?"

Both intruders looked over at the couple, seeing Regina's brown eyes open and slightly glazed with sleep.

"Hey, Mom." Henry walked over to his mother. "Is Emma okay?"

Regina nodded with a smile. "She'll be fine," she answered while running her hand through Emma's hair again. "She just caught a little bug." Her eyes caught Snow's and her smile grew slightly forced. "Hello, Snow."

"Regina," Snow said softly. "Do you need any help?" she asked, her worry for her daughter quite obvious.

Regina shook her head. "No but thank you. She's just been slightly clingy. I was making her some soup but got a little distracted."

"I'll finish it up," Snow said with a smile. "Henry can help me."

The boy gave an eager nod, kissed his brunette mother on the cheek, then darted to the kitchen, his grandmother following.

Regina didn't have the heart to tell him not to run.

* * *

_It was dark. With a little light. Just enough light to see the outline of objects in the room with her. She couldn't tell where she was at first. Nothing looked familiar. Nothing that she could make out at least. _

_Then the footsteps started. They were quick but not rushed. Someone was walking with a purpose but not running. And they were getting closer. Until they stopped. Right outside the room she was in. _

_She had the sense to be afraid. Terrified, even. A small part of her knew this was a dream. Knew it wasn't real. But that didn't stop the yelp of terror she gave when the door burst open, revealing a face from her nightmares. _

_One of the worst foster fathers she had ever had stood there. Charlie. The biggest, meanest man she had ever met. _

_And as he started into the room, she suddenly realized that she was not six like she usually was in the dreams involving him. But she was grown. She was herself. _

_But her heart sank when she tried to stand, only to find herself tied to a chair. And her stomach twisted in knots at the sneer Charlie gave her. _

"_Thought it would be easy, huh, brat?"_

_His voice was how she remembered. Deep and rumbling with a hint of a drunken slur to it. _

"_You don't scare me," she said fiercely. "I've beat you! You're dead."_

"_Really?" he snarled. "But who said I was going to hurt you?"_

_Lights suddenly flooded the room and Emma let out a sob at the sight in front of her. Regina and Henry were sitting in front of her, both tied to chairs very similar to her. Her green eyes took in Regina's battered face and the tears still rolling down Henry's cheeks. _

"_You bastard!" Emma shouted. "You absolute bastard!"_

_Charlie just laughed and cracked his knuckles. "And I'm not finished yet," he said with a sneer._

_Emma's eyes widened as he backhanded a barely conscious Regina. Henry started sobbing again as the brunette's head fell to the side, her brown eyes opened only a crack. _

"_Emma," she whispered. "It's okay."_

"_No!" Emma struggled with the rope tying her to the chair. "No! Don't hurt her! Don't you touch her again!"_

_Charlie just grinned and snapped his fingers, causing a ring of fire to surround Emma, causing sweat to start sliding down her back. He then turned his attention back to Regina. _

"_Leave her alone!" Emma shouted__,__ tears running down her face. "Hit me! Hurt me! Don't touch her! She's done nothing!"_

"_Nothing!?" Charlie shouted, turning around to snarl at Emma, his face a twisted mask of anger. "Nothing?! She's the fucking Evil Queen, you lazy good-for-nothing bitch! She's killed hundreds! She's tried to kill your own mother many times! You know she deserves this!"_

"_No she doesn't!" Emma twisted her hands around, causing the rope to cut into her wrist. "She loves me! She loves Henry! She cares for Renee and Lucy! She's good! She was never evil! NEVER!"_

"_Never?" Charlie walked through the fire and was suddenly in Emma's face. "As she had a village of innocent people slaughtered, she wasn't evil? And yet you say that I am evil? Where do you come off?"_

_Emma spit in his face. "I love her. I'm the Savior. I can save her. And I will." Her green eyes burned with anger and determination. _

_Charlie just smirked. "Save her from this, bitch."_

_He was suddenly in front of Regina again, his hand in her chest. And with one strong pull, he had her heart in his hand. And he was crushing it. _

_Henry and Emma both let out painful screams as the brunette gasped in pain as her life was slowly taken from her. And as she slumped forward, her life having left her, Emma started sobbing, her fight gone. _

"_Some Savior you are, ya little fucker. Can't even save the Evil Queen."_

* * *

It was the soft twitching of Emma's body that alerted Regina to the fact that the blonde was having a nightmare. She quickly turned off the television and focused on her lover.

And something started that Regina had never seen before. Tears started falling down Emma's face. Then sobs were escaping downturned lips. And Regina's heart broke.

"Emma," she said, giving the blonde a small shake.

The tears continued to fall.

"Emma," Regina said with a little more volume.

Green eyes snapped open just as another sob escaped the blonde's throat and glanced frantically around before finally landing on Regina's concerned face.

As the brunette opened her mouth to comfort Emma, the blonde just turned around and buried her face into Regina's stomach, tears still falling from her eyes.

Regina was shocked. And scared. And completely heartbroken. Whenever Emma woke from a nightmare, she would just say she was fine, make a joke, and go back to sleep. But this…this was new. And Regina knew a lot of it had to do with the fever. But something else was beneath it as well.

But she let Emma cry herself out. It was all she knew to do at this point.

The tears finally slowed and Emma pulled back from Regina's stomach to shyly look up at her lover.

"Sorry," she muttered, not quite meeting Regina's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Emma gave a small nod. "Fevers make my nightmares a little scarier."

"Do you always have nightmares like that when you're sick?"

"Yeah," Emma answered with a shrug and a sniff. "I used to just cry into my pillow." She gave small grin. "Your stomach is better, though."

Regina gave a sad smile and softly wiped the tears lingering on Emma's fair cheeks. "Feel better?"

Emma shook her head and bit her lip.

"Want to talk about it?"

Emma's brows drew together before she slowly nodded. "But can it wait til later?" She settled back down, her face still turned toward Regina. "My head still hurts and the dream is too fresh."

"Of course," Regina answered. "In fact, why don't I see how Snow and Henry are doing with that soup? You need to eat something."

Emma took a deep, shuddering breath. "Can I come with you?"

Insecurity and fear were heavy in Emma's eyes. And Regina saw it all.

"Sure," she answered. "And we can even bring it back here so you can lay down after you eat."

A very small smile graced Emma's face as Regina stood up and then turned to help the blonde up.

And while Regina loved the feel of the blonde's hand in her own, she couldn't help but notice how close Emma was behind her or how those fearful green eyes never seemed to leave her.

"Emma!" Snow and Henry said in unison as they entered the kitchen.

Regina felt Emma wince at the noise but noticed a grin cross her face. "Hey, guys," she said softly. "Regina said you're making soup."

"Yep," Henry answered, as he gently hugged his birth mother around the waist. Emma didn't let go of Regina's hand but hugged the boy to her tightly, the nightmare still running through her mind. "Are you feeling better?" Henry asked.

"Not really, kid," she said with a shrug. "But I'll be okay." She made eye contact with Snow. "Hey, Mom," she said. "Thanks for coming over."

Snow grinned as she continued stirring the soup. "I figured Regina would have her hands full with you. I think Renee's coming over tomorrow."

Regina smirked as Emma narrowed her eyes. "Why would she have her hands full?" she asked suspiciously.

"Asks the woman who refused to go home when I first told her to," Regina muttered.

Snow and Henry burst out laughing while Emma, without letting go of Regina's hand, made her way to the kitchen bar. She slowly and painfully pulled herself onto a stool, before slouching onto the bar top, her energy completely gone.

Regina frowned and placed her hand on Emma's cheek. "You've still got a fever," she said. "Let's get the soup in you so you can get some more rest."

"You'll stay with me, right?" Emma asked in a small voice, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Of course," Regina answered, tucking a lock of unruly blonde curls behind Emma's ear. "Always."

Emma frowned. "Promise?"

That took Regina back. She studied the fear still in Emma's green eyes and the uncertainty clouding her face. "I promise," she said softly, ignoring the looks from Snow and Henry. "Nothing could keep me away."

Emma searched Regina's face, searching for anything to prove that she was lying. But there was nothing.

A tired grin spread across Emma's face. "Good. Cause I would stop at nothing to save you."

To be continued…

Please….please….please review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, what happened? I got so many reviews for the first chapter and then like 4 for Chapter 2! I was so disappointed! Was the 2nd chapter not that good? Even then, I would love to know why it wasn't good!

But anyway, on a lighter note. I just found out the other day that Lucy Lawless is going to be at DragonCon. I completely geeked out that night when I found out. I had to pace around my room to calm down. It's a good thing I was alone or I would have been locked up for being insane. But they haven't found out yet, so no men in white coats so far…

I would love reviews for this chapter guys! So much! Please!

A big thanks to Laura, as always. You rock so much!

I don't own it.

* * *

Regina was worried. But she didn't show it. She sat at her desk, seemingly as calm as she ever was. But inside she was a mess. Emma had slowly been getting better but was still not feeling up to par. Regina had stayed home with her the day before but absolutely had to be at work today. And it was killing her.

"Madam Mayor?" her secretary said through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Sheriff Swan is on the line. She said it's important."

"Thank you," was Regina's clipped reply before she quickly picked up her office phone. "Emma?" she asked, her worry clear in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have any bread."

Silence.

"Regina?"

"Emma Swan, I can't believe you."

"What?"

"I have been worried sick about you all day and then you have the nerve to call me, stating that it is important, just to tell me we don't have any bread!" Regina practically growled into the phone.

"But it is important," Emma whined. "I'm hungry."

"Well, at least your appetite is back."

"I'm still a little scared to eat," Emma said softly. "But I thought some toast would be bland enough to not have me throw it right back up."

Regina sighed, knowing where Emma was coming from. The blonde had thrown up twice since that first time at the Sheriff's office. And each time, Regina had been there to hold back her hair and comfort her.

Brown eyes closed. Emma didn't even have to try to make Regina melt. Half the time, she just batted her green eyes and grinned.

"Have you called your mother?"

"She's at the school."

"Your father?"

"At the station with Lucy."

"What about Renee?"

"I haven't called her yet," Emma muttered. "I wanted to talk to you."

Regina couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the soft tone that came through the phone. "What if I call her and ask her to pick up some bread and then have her spend some time with you until I get home?"

"Okay," Emma said softly. "But I really wanted to see you."

"I'll be home after five," Regina said. "You can make it until then."

"What if I throw up again?"

"I'm sure Renee can handle it."

"What if I have another nightmare?"

"You can call me."

"What if-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted with a laugh. "You're going to be fine. You love Renee. And you were just saying how you wanted to spend more time with her."

"I know," Emma sighed. "But…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't want her to see me like this."

"Like how?" Regina asked. "In your pajamas and not having showered in two days?"

"No," Emma said, her tone light at the tease. "Even though I probably should take a shower." Regina heard her sigh. "I don't want her to see me all weak and stuff."

"You saw her and Lucy yesterday," Regina reminded Emma.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything but sit around and talk. And you were there. I'll be all by myself if she comes over now."

"Renee will take care of you, Emma."

"But," Emma started but then stopped.

"But what?"

"I haven't been taken care of in years, Regina," she said softly. "Even with you taking care of me, I have to remind myself that I need it."

"Emma…"

"I don't like being weak. And especially not in front of people who love me. I'm supposed to take care of you! Not the other way around."

"Why should you have to take care of me?" Regina asked, wishing she were in front of her lover and not just speaking over the phone.

"I'm the Savior. I'm supposed to save you and take care of you. You're a queen."

"And you're a princess."

Emma scoffed. "I'm as much a princess as Grumpy is." She sighed. "I _want _to take care of you. I want to take care of Henry. But I can barely take care of myself right now."

"You're sick," Regina said weakly, feeling her heart break at the desolate tone in Emma's voice.

"I went years taking care of myself while I was sick. I've had foster parents who couldn't care less about me. I took care of three kids when I was fourteen. And I got the flu that year. I still did what I needed to do. And I took care of them when they got the flu. Why is this time different?"

Regina gave a small smile. "Maybe it's because you know someone will look after you."

Silence came from the other end.

"Emma, look," Regina said firmly. "You've had to do things for yourself for ages. Now, you have people around you who _want_ to take care of _you_. So, let us, okay?"

"I like having you take care of me."

"Would you like it more if I wore a nurse's uniform?"

The choking noise from the other end of the phone made Regina chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you asking to play Doctor, Mayor Mills?"

"Not at all, Sheriff," Regina said with a smirk. "I think Nurse will be just fine."

Emma laughed then gave a small sigh. "Okay, look. You can call Renee. I probably need someone over here with me anyway. I got kinda light-headed coming down the stairs this morning. That's why I decided to eat something."

"Good," Regina stated. "I'll call her. You take a quick shower. And don't get the water too hot. I don't want you passing out."

"Oh my, God," Emma groaned. "That would be horrible! Renee would have to find me naked!"

"I'm sure it wouldn't bother her. She probably gave you baths when you lived with them."

"I was 5! Now I'm almost 30! There is a difference."

"Yes, I would say so," Regina purred. "Quite a few differences actually."

There was that choking sound again.

And Regina laughed. God, she loved teasing Emma.

* * *

Emma was lying on the sofa. After her shower, she had been exhausted. Which frustrated her. And made her feel weak. But, she shook it off, made her way downstairs (slowly but surely) and fell onto the sofa, closing her eyes and just letting herself drift off.

The front door opening made her eyes shoot open and she struggled to sit up, wondering who could be coming into the house a this time of day.

"Emma?"

The blonde let out a sigh of relief at Renee's voice.

"Hey," she said softly as Renee walked into the room, a grocery bag in her hand. "Did Regina give you a key?"

Renee nodded and sat at the other end of the sofa, putting Emma's socked feet in her lap. "She told me to just keep it, too. 'Just in case', she said."

Emma grinned and settled back down. "She likes you."

Renee grinned. "You think?"

Emma nodded. "She hasn't even given Snow and James a spare key."

Renee laughed and patted Emma's foot. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Emma answered. "Not as sore though."

"Good," Renee held up the bag. "Feel like eating some toast?"

Emma nodded and grinned. "Thanks for coming over, Mama Renee."

"Anything for my baby girl."

Emma scrunched her nose up at the title, causing Renee to laugh. "Come on," Renee said, standing up. "You can sit at the bar and keep me company. I bought some jam from Granny. She said it'll 'Cure what ails you!' Or something like that."

* * *

Regina slowly opened the door, motioning to Henry to be quiet. She had no idea if Emma was asleep or not since she hadn't heard anything else from her or Renee since that morning.

Henry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room, intent on doing his homework before dinner. If Emma had seen that, Regina was positive the blonde would comment about him being a "weird kid" or something.

The murmur of voices came from the living room and Regina made her way in, surprised to see the TV going and Renee and Emma sitting on the sofa, staring at it intently.

"Oh, gods," Renee muttered. "Is that the-?"

"Shhh!" Emma demanded.

"But-that's-!"

"Renee, hush! This is one of the best parts!"

"But that's the doorknob! It's the doorknob!"

"No duh!"

A loud noise came from the television, causing both blondes to jump.

"Ahh!" Renee screamed. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the kid! That little kid!"

"But he's got a bag over his head!"

"Because he's disfigured!"

"Well, he's creepy!"

"Ladies?"

The blondes screamed again at Regina's voice before they turned around, both with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What are you two watching?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma quickly paused the movie and looked to Renee. The older blonde shrugged. "Emma said it was good."

"It is!" Emma protested. "I can't help that you act like a little girl at scary movies."

"You're watching a horror movie?"

The two women nodded, Renee's eyes still wide.

Regina sighed. "Which one?"

"_The Orphanage_."

"The Spanish movie?"

Emma grinned. "It's awesome, isn't it?" She looked at Renee. "It's good, right? You're liking it."

Renee smiled. "Yes, I'm liking it. It reminds me of _The Others._ It's got a slow build."

"I love _The Others_!" Emma said excitedly. "We should watch that next! I have it!"

"Actually," Regina interjected with a grin. "It's almost dinner time. Renee, do you want me to call Lucy? You two can join us for dinner."

"I'll call her," Renee said quickly. "Then we can finish the movie," she added to Emma with a soft smile. "Don't start it without me." She then left the room, already calling her partner.

Regina joined her lover on the sofa with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Emma grinned. "Much better. We watched movies all day. It was great." Emma tucked her feet under her and grabbed Regina's hand. "Did you know Renee has never seen _Clueless_? How crazy is that?"

"_Clueless_? What movie is that?"

Emma just gaped at her.

"What?"

"We are having a movie night every week." She shook her head. "I can't believe you've never seen _Clueless_! That's a 90s classic!"

Regina smirked. "Yes. You are feeling better."

Emma raised an eyebrow then grinned. "I don't know," she said. "I may still have a fever. You wanna check it?"

"Not with me in the room," Renee said from the doorway. "That's for later tonight. Besides," she sat down beside Regina. "I want to finish this movie before Lucy gets here."

"Why?" Emma asked. "She can watch it with us."

"No, she doesn't like it when I watch scary movies."

Both younger women just stared at her.

"What?"

"You have nightmares, don't you?" Emma asked.

Renee wouldn't look at them.

"Renee!" Emma protested.

"Okay, fine," the older blonde said finally. "I have nightmares. But I love scary movies! And this one is so good! But if Lucy doesn't know I watched it…"

"She won't get why the hell you are having horrible nightmares!" Emma finished for her with her own twist.

Renee bit her lip and looked down guiltily.

"I am so telling on you," Emma said in a sing-song voice.

"Emma!" Renee said. "That's mean!"

"She's right, Emma. You can't treat your Mama Renee that way," Regina said, earning a grin from Renee. "I'll tell Lucy."

Renee's eyes widened in shock while Emma just burst out laughing.

"Regina," Renee said softly. "You really are evil."

"You have no idea," Regina said with a smirk. "Now, start the movie, Emma. This is my favorite part."

To be continued…

Please! Please! Please! Review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I managed to not only insert two of my largest geek loves into this chapter, I also managed to plug in my beta's love as well. And when I first started thinking about this chapter, I didn't know it was going to go this way. But it did. And I love it. And so does my beta. So, you are not only getting another chapter, but you're getting to see a little bit of me. YAY! You are sooooo lucky!

Thank you so so so much for the awesome reviews last chapter. I have the best readers ever! I love y'all!

I also had a guest reviewer ask what DragonCon was. To put it simply it is the Southeast United States version of San Diego ComicCon, just a tad bit smaller. It's a scifi/fantasy convention that last the weekend before Labor Day. I go every year and dress up in a different costume every day. Yes, I am a geek. And I'm a girl. And I am not ashamed! Deal!

Also, I have now entered the world of tumblr. I don't do much right now but if you guys do start following me I may put little segments of stories before I post them here or even little updates. I dunno. It all depends. My name is jeruffin. If you do follow me, let me know if you are a reader. I'd love to get to know y'all!

Oh…wait! I don't own Once Upon a Time. Or any of the famous things mentioned in this chapter. I am poor. (And yet I still spend money to go to DragonCon every year. Oh well…)

Also, I have a fan art section on my profile where I am putting links to fan art done by you guys for my stories! I've gotten one for this story! Go check it out! And let me know what you think! And if you do one of your own, let me know! I'll post the link!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna go, Mom?"

"Positive, Henry. You know I don't really enjoy those movies."

"But you used to watch them with me all the time!"

Regina smirked. "That was before Emma came in and saved the day."

Henry pouted as Emma laughed while she slipped on her jacket.

"Come on, kid," Emma said, ruffling his hair. "We'll have fun at the movies and your mom will have some time to herself."

Regina smiled at Henry's glare directed at his birth mother. "But I wanted us to all go!"

"Henry," Regina said patiently. "I don't enjoy watching super powered men beat each other up, no matter how nice they look or how tight their pants are."

Emma burst out laughing before she kissed her lover on the cheek. "And I only go because I'm secretly a comic book nerd."

"Yeah," Henry said softly. "That is pretty cool, I guess. I didn't know you liked comics, Emma."

"I had a friend in middle school who loved comics. He introduced me to the world of DC and Marvel. It's a secret passion of mine."

Regina rolled her eyes while she gently turned Emma toward the door. "Just go, you nerd." She winked at Henry as he followed them out the front door. "And have fun."

"Watching super powered hot guys beat each other up? Of course we'll have fun! Right, kid?"

Henry looked slightly confused and glanced between his mothers before shrugging. "Yeah. We'll have fun!" He grinned. "At least we can see how Marvel is gonna make another awesome movie. Unlike DC."

Emma's green eyes widened as they walked to her car. "DC did great with the Batman movies!"

"Do I need to mention Green Lantern?"

Emma's groan was the last thing Regina heard before she closed the front door.

It had been a couple of weeks since Emma's sickness. The blonde was finally back on her feet and still as irritating as ever. At least, that's what Regina told herself when she needed to be angry with the blonde. But in reality, the mayor was just glad to have her usual joking, light-hearted Sheriff back. It made things a little easier.

So, when Henry came rushing home earlier in the week, gushing about the new movie that was opening that Friday and could he _please_ go see it, Emma was quick to agree. And Regina saw an opening for some time to herself (which didn't come very often with an eleven year old in the house. And having a lover who loved to act like an eleven year old on occasion, well it made things slightly chaotic, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing).

So, they were finally gone. And Regina was able to indulge in a love that she hadn't been able to indulge in since the curse broke.

Almost giddy with excitement but keeping it very well maintained (it wouldn't do for the mayor and former Evil Queen to skip around the house) she made her way to the TV and selected a DVD that was almost hidden behind the others.

She very calmly turned on the player and the TV, placed the disc in and settled on the sofa, a small grin the only thing showing her excitement.

And as she pressed played on the remote, the grin grew into a smile.

And finally, about two and a half minutes into the movie, when the main character showed up on screen, arms outstretched, Regina's smile grew even wider.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

And as the movie played on, the smile stayed in place, with no one around to see it but Julie Andrews and she wasn't telling a soul.

* * *

The sky was full of stars and the moon lit the front walkway for the two moviegoers as they made their way to the front door.

"How can you say that?" Henry asked incredulously. "Iron Man is so much better!"

"No, no!" Emma argued back. "Batman is the better person and fighter. Tony Stark is an arrogant jerk who just loves the fame!"

"But that's what makes him great!"

"How does that make him great?" Emma asked as she unlocked the door. "Batman does what he does to make Gotham a safer place."

"It doesn't do a lot of good, does it," Henry muttered.

"Have you seen Gotham?" Emma asked, ushering Henry in before her. "No one could keep it completely free of crime. But Batman tried his hardest. He had a sucky life, watching his parents get killed by a low life thug. He took up the mantel to protect other innocents from other low life thugs as well as psycho killers and scary masked people."

"He's moody and depressing. If I had to choose a DC hero to go for, it would have to be the Flash."

Emma rolled her eyes as she hung up their jackets. "You would like him. He's annoying."

"Who is your favorite?"

Emma smirked. "Wonder Woman, of course."

Henry rolled his eyes, looking remarkably like his blonde mother. "Of course. And after her?"

Emma narrowed her eyes in thought then grinned. "Barbara Gordon, as both Batgirl and Oracle. She kicks ass and has the brains. That's hot." She gave a rakish grin as Henry just shook his head.

"You're so weird," he muttered.

"What about you?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen, wondering where Regina was. "Who is your favorite?"

"It's hard to choose."

"What about in the Marvel world?"

"Gambit."

"Really?"

"Sure," Henry stated. "He's pretty cool. And slick."

"Slick? Really, kid?"

"What?"

Emma just shrugged and glanced around. "Where's your mom?"

Henry frowned and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I dunno."

It was then they finally heard music coming from the living room. And it sounded like it was coming from the television. Henry and Emma met gazes. Henry nodded and ran up the stairs, intent on getting ready for bed while Emma made her way toward the music.

And what she found made her grin and fall in love with the brunette even more.

It was the end of _The Sound of Music_. The Von Trapps were slowly climbing over the mountain, to escape the Nazis. And Regina was smiling, with tears slowly making tracks down her face.

_A dream that will need all the love you can give  
__Every day of your life for as long as you live._

And then Regina started mouthing the words to the song and Emma couldn't help but slowly make her way to the sofa.

_Climb every mountain  
__Ford every stream  
__Follow every rainbow  
__Till you find your dream._

As the screen began to fade, Emma gently sat down beside her lover and placed an arm around her shoulders. Regina gave a start at the unexpected touch but then relaxed when she saw who it was.

She cleared her throat and gave a watery smile. "How was the movie?"

Emma smiled back, her green eyes soft. "Okay. Another Marvel masterpiece."

Regina chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"So, you like _The Sound of Music_." It was a statement, not a question. And Emma didn't sound shocked or put off by it.

Regina nodded. "The curse placed movies in the house when we first arrived. And some would just seem to appear as DVDs made their start. And the musicals were my favorites. They were so light and happy. They kept me company."

Brown eyes looked back at the screen, watching as the DVD menu appeared and started its continuous loop.

"So, you like movie musicals." Again, it was a statement.

"Yes," Regina said firmly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Emma shook her head. "Not at all. It just doesn't seem like something you would like. People bursting out into song randomly. I dunno, it seems like it would get on your nerves."

Regina smirked. "It does in some cases. For instance, I can't stand _Oklahoma_. Cowboys do not dance."

Emma let out a bark of laughter and nodded. "I agree. Although, it is an iconic show. One of the first shows to integrate the story into the songs."

Regina whipped her head around to stare at Emma. "What do you know about musicals?"

The sheriff shrugged. "Enough."

Brown eyes narrowed. "How much is enough?"

Emma smirked. "I took a drama class in high school. I first thought it would be an easy A and something much more interesting than choir or technology. And I found out that I enjoyed it. Not the acting part so much as the plays and shows. When I lived in New York for a time, I made it a point to see at least one Broadway show."

"What did you see?"

"_Phantom of the Opera_."

"And?"

"It bored me to tears. As much as I love Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice, I can't stand that show."

Regina laughed and shrugged Emma's arm off her shoulders so she could stand up. "It's nice to learn something new about you. Especially something that doesn't bring back bad memories."

"Wanna know something else?"

Regina just raised an eyebrow.

"I want to watch _My Fair Lady_."

"What?" Regina narrowed her eyes again. "No, I refuse."

"Why?" Emma whined. "It's got Audrey Hepburn in it!"

"And it should have been Julie Andrews!"

"But she was doing Mary Poppins at the time," Emma argued. "She couldn't be Eliza Doolittle as well!"

"They should have waited. No one can play the part like Julie!"

"But Audrey is amazing!" Emma let her body flop onto the sofa like a ragdoll. "She's gorgeous and funny. And…well, gorgeous!"

"But she didn't sing!"

"Because they didn't want her to! She sang in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_!"

"One song" Regina stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma groaned. "Please, Regina! Let's watch _My Fair Lady_! It's one of my favorites!"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we are skipping over that awful song about getting to the church on time."

Emma quickly sat up with a grin and grabbed Regina's hands, pulling her closer. "Thank you!" She pulled the brunette down and onto her lap, giving her a sweet, quick kiss on the lips. "I haven't seen it in forever!"

When Henry finally made it back downstairs, he was greeted with a sound that made him run into the room and scramble onto the sofa beside his brunette mother. He and Regina used to watch musicals together when he was younger. And as he took his place beside her, she placed an arm around his shoulders, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and turned back to the screen, just in time to see Eliza prance around, singing about being rich.

And she started to see the parallels between Eliza Doolittle and her Emma. She glanced over at the blonde, smiling as soft lips were mouthing the words.

_All I want is a room somewhere  
__Far away from the cold night air  
__With one enormous chair  
__Oh, wouldn't it be loverly._

To be continued…

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't really care one way or another? Let me know by waiting a review in this little handy dandy box right below! It is so conveniently placed!


	5. Chapter 5

And I decided to throw some angst in. Why not, right? May as well. It keeps things interesting.

So, thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! Love you, guys!

Also, I am no alcandre84 on tumblr. I decided to make it close to my pen name to make it easier. And because I love my pen name. I've had it for 12 years now. It's close to my heart.

A huge thanks to Laura. And you guys know why. She's a great beta! I couldn't ask for a better one!

I don't own OUAT. Or any references made to Xena.

* * *

It was late. Or later than Emma thought it was going to be when she finally got home. It had been a very long day at the office. One would think that living in such a small town like Storybrooke, nothing would happen. But on occasion, things happened. Especially when said town was full of fairy tale characters.

Nothing about her day had been normal. First thing that morning, Mrs. Adelaide, who insisted on being called Madame, called to say that Pongo had chased her beloved white cat, Duchess, out of her yard. So, Emma had to track down not only Pongo (which wasn't unusual) and a prissy white cat. Thankfully, Duchess turned out to be fine and was spotted by another townsperson with an orange stray.

And then it continued.

A report of a break-in turned out to be a small blonde girl just trying to get warm and find some food. Emma encouraged the Bears family to think about letting the girl live with them since it turned out she was homeless.

Then Mrs. Shoe called in a panic. One of her kids was missing. Emma couldn't even fathom how she noticed since she had almost twenty kids. They weren't all hers but still…how can one woman take care of that many children by herself? And after Emma searched all over the neighborhood and surrounding area, it turned out he was still in bed… at three in the afternoon.

After that, it just continued. Drunk dwarves, angry shoe cobblers (who even calls them cobblers anymore?), a pet fox running away, and another escape from Pongo.

She was tired. She was sore. And all she wanted to do was take a shower and fall into bed to cuddle with her lover.

But once she walked into their bedroom and saw Regina's glare, she knew she was in trouble.

"Where have you been?" the mayor asked sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma sighed and walked to the foot of the bed, facing the brunette, who was already in her nightgown and sitting up in bed but still managing to look regal. "Work."

"At 10 pm?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sat on the bed, her shoulders slumping. "It's been a hell of a day."

"And yet you didn't bother to call."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Regina. I am. I just forgot to call. It's been a really long day. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"No," Regina said fiercely. "We are going to talk about this now."

"Why?" Emma asked, her frustration mounting.

"I had no idea where you were!" Regina answered, her brown eyes flashing. "You wouldn't answer your cell!"

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed the 10 missed calls from her lover. "Shit," she muttered. "I had it on silent. I'm sorry, babe. I really am."

"I was worried sick, Emma!"

"I'm fine."

"I didn't know that!" Regina said loudly. "I didn't know if you were on the side of the road dead or just out with Ruby getting some drinks! I didn't know where you were!"

"I'm fine, Regina!"

"You should have called!"

"Who are you? My mother?"

By now, they were both shouting. Emma was standing and Regina was sitting straight up in the bed, no longer leaning against the headboard.

"Did you call _her_?" Regina asked harshly, not hiding her hurt at the thought that Emma called Snow and didn't bother to call her lover.

"God, Regina! No! I didn't call anyone! I was busy!"

"So, you didn't even spare a thought about me? You didn't think that I would be worried sick? It didn't even cross your mind that I was thinking of all of the worst possible scenarios of where you could be?"

"Well, I was still in this dinky town."

"And how was I to know that?" Regina responded.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked. "You thought I had left town?"

"What was I supposed to think? You were nowhere to be found. You had promised to be home by 5."

"Why would you think that? You know I wouldn't leave you!"

"Well, your track record states otherwise." Both women thought of the many times Emma had walked out of a fight between the two of them.

Emma felt like she had been punched in the gut. "You thought I left you?"

Brown eyes hardened and arms crossed back over Regina's chest. "Why shouldn't I think that? You have a tendency to leave when things get rough. Even you have admitted that in the past. Who's to say you've changed?"

"But I have," Emma began.

"I don't think you have," Regina interrupted.

Emma blinked rapidly in shock. "What?" she choked out.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ms. Swan. I think you are still a low-life thief who couldn't keep her legs closed that runs when things get hard."

And another blow to the gut. This one was harder. More personal. And brought hot tears to Emma's eyes.

She staggered back, as if actually hit. An arm wrapped around her middle, as if warding off a stomachache. She took a shuddering breath and looked down at the floor, not wanting the brunette to see the tears already running down her cheeks. And with her looking down, she missed the broken look taking over Regina's face.

"Oh, God," Regina started. "Emma-" She knew it had been harsh. It was uncalled for. She didn't mean it. At all. But the fear and anger at the thought of Emma leaving her caused her mouth to run away from her and her old mask to slip into place. The mask that hid her fears from the rest of the world. And she needed to tell Emma that.

But Emma didn't wait around. She just turned and stumbled out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to grab her keys or jacket on her way out.

* * *

"Good Lord," Lucy muttered as she shuffled to the front door. "Hold your horses."

The knocking sounded frantic and Lucy hadn't heard that type of knocking since they moved to Storybrooke. But it was after 10 at night. And she had been in bed…with her partner.

But her ire melted when she opened the door to a crying Regina.

"Regina?" Lucy said in surprise. "What's wrong?" She ushered the other woman inside, silently begging Renee to make an appearance.

"Is she here?" Regina sobbed.

"What? Who?" Lucy asked, gently guiding Regina to their sofa.

"Emma."

"No," Lucy answered, sitting beside the woman. "Why? What happened?"

"I was horrible to her. I said some horrible things!"

Renee appeared in the doorway of their den, green eyes full of concern. "Regina?"

Regina just broke down into heaving sobs and fell into Lucy's arms.

Lucy met her partner's gaze and said two words. "Find Emma."

* * *

It wasn't hard. Renee remembered Emma mentioning a few days ago how she loved to climb trees and just look into the sky. She had even showed her the "best climbing tree in town".

So, in one of Lucy's sweatshirts, some yoga pants, and tennis shoes, Renee was looking up into the branches of said tree at a huddled, crying figure.

"Emma," she said gently.

The figure gave a start and looked down. "Mama-Renee."

"Sweetie, can you come down? I think we need to talk."

Emma seemed to study her for a few seconds before she slowly started climbing down, sniffling the entire time. The moment she hit the ground, Renee pulled her into her arms. And Emma broke down again, her sobs sounding painful at how intense they were.

Renee guided them to the ground and cradled the blonde in her arms, whispering soothing sounds the entire time.

* * *

Regina gratefully took the glass of water Lucy offered her. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

Lucy gave a small smile. "Are you feeling better?"

Regina looked down and nodded.

"I'm calling bullshit," Lucy said from her position in front of Regina.

The mayor looked up in surprise.

"What happened, Regina?" Lucy asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Regina took a deep breath and shrugged. "We had a fight."

"And?"

"I said some things…"

"Things?"

"Not very nice things…"

Lucy closed her eyes and gently took Regina's free hand. "Regina, listen. I'm here for you, okay?"

"But I don't want you to get mad at me," Regina whispered.

"Mad at you?" Lucy asked. "For what you said to Emma?"

Regina nodded.

"Regina, it's okay." Lucy took the glass of water, placed it on the table and took Regina's other hand. "Couples fight. Renee and I fight. A lot. We say mean things to each other. It happens. In fact, if it didn't, I would be worried. And I won't get mad at you."

"Yes you will."

"Look at me, Regina," Lucy ordered.

Brown eyes met ice blue eyes that were full of compassion and love.

"You are like a daughter to me and Renee."

Regina jerked in surprise and tried to pull her hands back.

"No, listen to me." Lucy tightened her hold on her hands. "You love Emma. Emma loves you. Renee and I see you as our daughter-in-law."

Regina's eyes widened with disbelief. "Why? I'm the Evil-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Lucy demanded. "Don't you dare. You are as much the Evil Queen as I am an evil warlord. That is your past. Do you understand me?"

Regina studied Lucy's determined face and sincere eyes before she slowly nodded.

"Good. Now," Lucy said, loosening her hold on Regina's hands but not fully letting go. "What happened?"

* * *

"And that hurt, didn't it."

Emma nodded, exhausted after telling Renee what happened at the house.

"I can understand that. But why did you run?"

Emma shrugged in her Mama-Renee's arms.

"I think you do know."

Emma was quiet.

"I think you have spent most of your life running from things like this," Renee said softly. "I think what Regina said, no matter how painful, made you think that maybe she was right."

Again, the younger blonde was silent.

"You think you haven't changed. You think that she's going to do or say something that shows that she doesn't really love you or doesn't really want you. And you feel that you need to be ready to run when it comes to that."

Tears started falling from Emma's face again, soaking Lucy's sweatshirt. Not that the brunette would mind. Renee just made a mental note to wash it when she got home.

"So, why didn't you?" Renee asked. "Why just climb a tree? Why not get in your car and drive?"

"Because," Emma said hoarsely. "Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"I love her too much," she whispered.

"And that's why that hurt so much," Renee finished for her. At Emma's nod, she sighed. "Emma, sweetie, listen to me. It sounds to me like she was very scared. And that she is terrified that you _are_ going to leave."

"But I won't!" Emma protested. "Not unless she tells me to!"

"You know that," Renee said softly. "But does she?"

Emma's brows furrowed together. "I…I don't know."

"From what she has told me of her life, she has been left many, many times. Either left or ignored. And I think she's scared that now, once she has found happiness again, something is going to happen to take it away."

"But why did she say those awful things to me?"

Renee gave a sad smile. "We say things like that when we are scared. You know she didn't mean it, right?"

Emma shrugged.

"Emma," Renee said. "She loves you. You know she does. It's obvious to anyone who looks at you two."

"But-"

"No buts," Renee said sternly, pulling Emma up with her. "She came knocking on our door, looking like a mess. She is terrified. And feeling very guilty. You two need to talk."

A frightened look entered Emma's eyes. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

Renee gave a sad smile. "Sweetie, I don't think you're going to get rid of her that easily."

To be continued…

Kudos to anyone who gets the references made at the beginning. I had fun coming up with those!

Review, please!


End file.
